Under The Same Roof
by xxFrancescaxx
Summary: Sonny's Mom leaves her with a new house mate. What if they end up being more than house mates? A Multi-chapter Channy fanfic. Read And Review :
1. Chapter 1

Hi! ;D So yeah new story here.  
Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC In here they live in a world without them all famous! :D Also I love OC's so I made some. Purely fictional. and coincidental.

Sonny POV:  
I was crying. I was crying at the fact that mother's leaving. She's going to London and work there as a nurse. Though she's leaving me with her friend's son as a companion at the house. It was hard for me to accept the fact she's leaving. Though she promised me she'll send me letters and some money every month. We still won't get ot talk to each other like we used too. And I barely even know my house mate. His name is Chad Cooper. We were classmates before but we never talked to each other. He was kinda cute but he's very boastful. Lots of girls in my class had a crush on him. But I'm immune to all of those. I never had a crush on him.

I texted my best friend Kyle:  
"Hey Kyle! My mom left today My new house mate is coming here later on. Anyways wanna hang out later?"

And Sent. Kyle and I have been best friends since we were in the 2nd Grade.

After awhile my new house mate came in. Chad Cooper.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am here." I replied

"Oh I see, so where's my room?"

"Right over the-"

He was gone before I knew it. He already went upstairs.

"So this is my room?" he said

"Yup"

"Why is it so small?"

"Stop complaing. I call all the shots here."

"Fine. Just get me a glass of water."

"Why won't you get one yourself?"

"I'm the one who's paying you and is your companion while your mother is gone."

"OK Fine."

I went downstairs and got a glass of water. I can't believe him. Who does he think he is. I only agreed to getting him a glass of water to get our "discussion" over already.

"Here's your glass of water, Sir."

"Did I say a glass of water? I meant orange juice."

"Wait, What? Are you kidding me?"

"No. Now go."

"Fine"

Who does he think he is. He can't just boss me a round all the time. But I agreed to let him do what he wants to me. I started getting a pack of powdered orange juice and stirred away. I added some extra sugar. And poured some in a glass. Went back to his room.

"Here's you orange juice!"

"Give it to me!"

I gave him the juice with a fake smile on my face. He started drinking it and spat it out.

"What kind of Orange Juice is this?"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Why is this Orange juice so sweet?"

"I added extra sugar in it."

"Why did you?"

"Coz' I love sweet things."

"Well I don't like to go overboard on sugar so why did you?"

"I already told you."

"What?"

"I love sweets! You know what you should pay more attention next time someone's talking. Should you?"

I got out of his room. Yes I was finally free! I checked my inbox and Kyle replied already:  
"Sure? Where do you want to go?"

I replied:  
"Just in here at home. Later at 3?"

And Send. I checked the time and it was 30 minutes before 3:00 PM. I went inside my room and changed clothes. I got in this T-shirt and Leggings. I brushed my hair and lie down on the bed. I took the remote and started watching TV. I was into comedy more than drama. But I love drama too. I was watching TriDark. Don't you just think Blake Raddison is so hot!

"SOOOOOOOOOOOONY!" Chad yelled

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I yelled back

"I WANT SOME MORE JUICE!"

"GO GET ONE YOURSELF!"

"FINE! BUT JUST THIS ONE TIME!"

I hate Chad so much. He is so spoiled I mean, who does he think he is? The doorbell rang. Yes! Finally Kyle's here! I opened the door. And saw Kyle standing infront.

"Hey Kyle!"

"Hey Sonny!"

"Come in"

"So Whos' your new house mate?"

"His name is Chad."

"Excuse me Sonny, But who is he?" Chad said

"CHAD!"

"Who is he?"

"He's Kyle. my best friend"

"Carry on then." he said as he left

"And..?"

"He's annoying"

"Oh I see"

"Don't let him get in you nerves."

"OK. So want some pizza? I'm gonna order just right now!"

"Sure Sonny! Bacon and Cheese, OK? with stuffed crust!"

"OK!"

I dialed the number for pizza and ordered.

"So school starts tommorow, are you ready?" Kyle told me

"Not really. I'll miss summer too much!"

We talked and we talked until The Pizza came. We put it on the table. And,,,

"CHAAAAAAAAAD! PIZZA HERE DOWNSTAIRS. IF YOU WANT SOME ITS HERE IN THE DINING ROOM!"

"OK!"

"Why'd you have to call him?" Kyle asked

"Just wanted to be nice."

"Oh I see. Here's a pizza take it."

"OK! I love Bacon and Cheese. One of my favorite Pizza flavors!"

"Same Here!"

Chad entered the dining room and took a pizza and went upstairs.

"Why is he so rude?" I asked

"Why ask me. I have no idea who he is."

"Haha"

Wa talked talked all over again until...

"I better get going, still need to do some stuff. See you tommorow Sonny!"

"Bye Kyle!"

I can't believe we finished the whole box of pizza. I guess time passed to quickly. I needed to take care of some things too. I took my bag and prepared things for tommorow. I lie on my bed and set by alarm clock to 6:30 AM. I prepared myself and went to bed. -  
*alarm clock starts ringing*

O' My Gosh school is gonna start today and summer is over. I stood up, took a towel and went to the bathroom to shower. After I showered I dried myself and wore a vintage dress and a cardigan over it. I also fixed my hair and added some make-up. I took a last glance of myself. And Took my bag to go to school. I had to walk myself there though.

"Hey! Sonny, wait up!" it was Chad

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I do not want to be involved with anything that involves you."

I think I hurt him with my words since he didn't reply. Well he deserved it anyway. That's what he gets when he messes with Sonny Munroe. I reached school and went to class. Chad and I are in the same class, apparently. Chad entered the room and all the girls stared at him as if he stole their hearts. I actually can't believe it, He actually has a fan club?

Kyle was also in the same class as I am! I was so excited when I heard about this. Me and Kyle were seatmates. I on the left side and another girl on the right side.

"So What's your name?" Kyle asked the girl

"My name's Lea!"

"My name is Kyle."

"And her name is Alison but you could call her Sonny!"

"Nice to meet you, Kyle and Sonny!"

"Nice to meet you too, Lea." Me and Kyle said in unison

Chad apparently was the one behind me, Sadly. And at that very moment the teacher arrived and started talking about things...

Time flies so fast. It was already 3 PM. I had to get home now.

"Sonny!" a girl in my class said

"Hi Sonny! My name is Tawni and I heard some people saying that you live in the same house with Chad. Is that true?"

"Hi Tawni!"

I left her question unanswered since I didn't want anything else to happen. I was walking home quite late since it rained and I didn't bring an umbrella. The rain lasted for an hour but I got lost in time since I had a great time hanging out with Kyle and Lea. It was 6 PM already. I was walking home all alone.

"Hey Sonny" I heard someone say

"It's me Chad" I ignored it

"Hey, Wait up!"

"Why would I?"

"Catch me if you can!" I said as I started running

"Bring it on Sonny!"

While I was running someone caught a tight grip on me. I looked back and accidentally. We kissed. It was purely accidental but, for some reason I liked it. Suddenly I snapped back to reality and pulled away.

"Why did you kiss me?" I told him angrily

"It was an accident!"

I ran away back home. I don't know why but I liked it. I liked the kiss. But I certainly will never like Chad Dylan Cooper.

Hope you Guys like it! :D Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! :D Thanks for the reviews :)  
I still appreciate them :D Disclaimer goes through the rest of the story I also don't know that much about how it works in the US.  
Again this story is only on Sonny's Point of View Unless I say so :) Coz' there would be like around more than 1 super fast switch from SPOV to CPOV. :)  
Enjoy :D

* * *

I hated that moment. I don't know why I liked it. But I really do hate it. I wish that accident never happened. If the whole school would find out about that. Chad's So called Fan Club would hate me. I never wanted to get involved in any of his shananigans. Or at least I don't want to be a part of his life. And the fact that it was my first kiss with a boy. It made things worse. Shouldn't we share our first kiss with someone special? Chad was certainly not special. Not one bit. I ran until she reached her house. I changed my clothes and texted Lea, We are that close but since she gave me her number and she is someone I think I could trust. I texted her:

Hey Lea!  
I hate it. But I just had my first kiss with someone I barely even knew.

And send, and finally I felt quite better. It was already around 7 PM so I had to cook dinner. I cooked an served.

"CHAAAAAAAAD!"

"WHAT?"

"DINNER'S READY!"

"BE THERE!"

Chad went downstairs and started eating. There was an awkward silence between the two of us. It stayed that way. Until I finished eating and walked out.

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Sorry. For what happened awhile ago."

"Apology accepted."

"LOL, I'm just kidding. I have nothing to apologize coz' you liked it."

I thought he was being sincere there, though I must admit that I liked it. But that doesn't mean he's not suppose to say sorry.

"I hate you"

"I love me too."

What a narcissist, I just ignored him and went on with my life. I went upstairs and took my cellphone. I checked my inbox and Lea texted back:

OMG.  
Who did?

I replied:  
Chad did. It was an accident.

And Send. Tired on the 1st day of school. Took my blanket. And slept tight.

"Bee dee dee deep! Bee dee dee deep!"

The alarm clock said. I hated it, It was like summer just started and now... It's just so unfair that it has to be a Tuesday. Instead of actually snoozing it like I usually do, Instead I stood up took a towel and shower.  
While I was showering this happened:

"!" Chad yelled loudly

"WHAT CHAD?"

"WHY ISN'T THERE ANY FOOD ON THE TABLE?"

"BECAUSE I HAVEN'T COOKED BREAKFAST!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD, RIGHT NOW!"

"I WOULD, BUT I'M IN THE SHOWERS RIGHT NOW!"

He finally shut his mouth. Now I can shower in peace. After I took a shower I dressed up for school and finally cooked breakfast. Just some scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Chad! Breakfast downstairs!"

He didn't say anything. But I don't care. Suddenly I heard foot steps on the stair case. I don't know why but I just took my bag from the couch and went outside to go to school. I was still at the front yard.

"SONNY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I didn't reply, instead I ran faster. Still at the front yard my shoe slip off. Instead of actually grabbing it I ran faster and faster with only one shoe. When I near school I remembered I bring extra shoes everday just in case anything happens. So I opened my bag and like get my shoes. I removed that one shoe I wore and wore the shoes from my bag. Things went better than expected.

"SONNY!"

Lea called my name out.

"LEA!" I greeted her with a smile

"Why so happy today? Is it because of Ch-"

"NO."

"Cha-"

"Oh please don't continue."

"Sonny kissed Ch-" she tried screaming it the top of her lungs.

Of course I wouldn't let such things happen, it would be horrible. So I covered her mouth with my hand and made sure she made absolutely no sound.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone or I'll kill you."

She shook her head several times. As I tightened my grip, she nodded.

"Promise?"

She nodded again.

"OK"

"Oh Gosh Sonny, I never knew you were that brutal."

"Ha ha, don't get used to it. It was very out of character for me."

"Very."

The bell suddenly rang.

"Let's get to class, Lea."

Suddenly Chad came out of no where. Lea whispered something in his ear. He smiled a weird one actually. And moved away from us.

"Why wa-"

"Of course, Sonny." she said with a smile. A weird one actually. Just like Chad's. Its weird how she didn't even answer my question.

As we entered class, I had bad vibes about this. Like somebody I lost was with someone I don't trust. And I also have another feeling, someone else knows my secret. I entered the classroom. And the first thing I noticed is Chad glaring at me. Of course I just ignored it. I sat on my chair beside Kyle. Lea was there beside him. Still smiling at me as if she knows something.

CPOV:

I was glaring at Sonny again. Why did Lea net with me to do such things? We're actually close friends but $500 isn't really something friends risk in a bet. That's actually quite big for someone like me without anyone supplying my money. And had to work for it the hard way. But this is easy. All I have to do is well, make Sonny fall for me then I win. Lea wins if I fall for Sonny. But we all now that's impossible. It's actually quite selfish if I do such things. But I don't know why she asked me to do such things. Well $200 ain't that big for her. Her family is actually quite rich. I took my cellphone out and read last night's convo with Lea.

Lea:So looks like someone here kissed Sonny Munroe. :)  
Me: Who told you?  
Lea: Sonny. Did you not know you were her first kiss?  
Me: Sonny never kissed anyone before?  
Lea: Oh no she kissed loads of boys before, but had her first kiss awhile ago... of course she just did!  
Me: Oh I see.  
Lea: So did you like it?  
Me: The Kiss?  
Lea: Yes.  
Me: To be honest. Yes, yes I did.  
Lea: Looks like someone's falling for Sonny.  
Me: Not really.. maybe Sonny is the one who's actually falling for me. Lea: Wanna bet?  
Me: Sure Lea: $500 Me: Deal.  
Lea: Deal it is.

And that convo ended there. And to start of I'll make Sonny feel like Cinderella by getting all sweet on her later. I stood up.

"Sonny!"  
She didn't reply so I just removed her shoe and inserted her shoe perfectly.

"You were running when suddenly your shoe slip off when I was chasing you." I said with a wink.

I went back to my seat. I looked back Sonny was blushing, Lea gave me a thumbs up. But Kyle's reaction, why was he glaring at me with evil eyes.

Is it possible that he actually likes Sonny?

SPOV:

I can't see myself but I swear I was red. So red. I don't like Chad. But it was so sweet of him to actually pick up my shoes and return it to me. Lea giggled as she stared at me. I guess I talked to soon about the things went better than expected. I take it back. At least I'm sure things won't get worse. Classes were over for today. I wanted to leave already but Chad was like...

"So want me to drive us home?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get involved with you in anyway." I said as I moved away from him

I was being too rude. But it's just that I don't want to talk to him.

"Sonny!"

It was Tawni. Were not really that close but she seems nice.

"Yes, Tawni?"

"I have horrible news."

"No no, please don't tell me. I've had a pretty bad day."

"No Sonny, this is extremely important."

"Why wont you tell me that tommorow instead is that OK? Thanks."

"But-"

I moved away from her. And again I was being too rude today. So rude actually. I've been way too out of character. I think I need to rest. Instead of actually walking from school. I just called a cab and went home. When I got home I immediately jumped into bed. And went fast asleep.

* * *

Suggestions? Read And Review :)  
I didn't actually double check this one so sorry if it has some errors in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. :)  
But that's OK at least I am now! :D

"Sonny" someone whispered

I guess it was Chad since well... were the only one's living here.

"Sonny" he said louder

I decided to at least mutter a word, "What?"

I opened my eyes. He was directly infront of me. Our faces only a few inches apart. I was looking directly looking into his eyes. It was a deep shade of blue. I can't stop staring at it. I was hoping he didn't notice.

"Your looking into my eyes aren't you, Munroe?"

Even his smirk was there when he said it. I swear I was already red from shame there, well I really can't help myself. Those were the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. Did I just think that? Never mind, I was so speechless I didn't say anything at all.

"It's 7:33 in the evening and you haven't cooked dinner yet." he said

"Well then make your own dinner."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to."

"Figure it out for yourself."

He decided to stand up and say,

"OK, have fun burning in flames when I'm just standing outside watching you burn."

I suddenly stood up and said,

"Oh I see, so your just going to leave me alone here burning if that ever happens?"

"Not really."

"Good, coz' I'm the one that cooks food for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

"We are so good."

I decided to get out of my room and cook dinner.

CPOV:

I checked my cellphone and there was one message creeping in:

From: Lea "Sorry Chad. I just can't let you hurt Sonny like that. I'm off the deal. I'll pay you tomorrow at school. k?"

I wonder what made her change her mind that instant. I know she's the kind of girl that is always up for a challenge. Well since I really need a lot of money of course I'd gladly accept them, even though I know I don't deserve it.

I sent her this:

"K. Just as long as I get the money, were cool. But I'd still try to make her fall for me. ;)"

And send. I walk myself back to my room and exactly when I was about to get in, I bumped into Sonny. I guess I was so strong we ended up in an awkward position. Sonny was on the floor. I was on top of her. We stared into each other's eyes for awhile. Her eyes were brown. Really brown. We were on the position for seconds then minutes.

"Chad." she whispered softly

"Yes?"

"Could you get of me now?"

I came to a realization that we've stayed in the position for a very long time. What was I thinking? I quickly stood up and brushed myself off of her.

"Sorry about that." I said

"That's OK, But could you maybe look at your surroundings next time." she said and giggled afterwards

"LOL, sure."

"Anyways, dinner's downstairs."

"K."

She turned around and went downstairs. I followed her eventually. I checked my phone and there was one new message.

From: Lea "CHAD, DON'T! SONNY'S MY FRIEND AND IF YOU EVER HURT HER I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

I decided not to text back yet.

SPOV:

I am now downstairs. I still have that weird feeling from me and Chad's awkward position. Could you believe we stayed there for minutes?  
I still don't like Chad though. But do I?

"I will never like him."

And suddenly Chad out of nowhere came down and said,

"You will never like who?"

He was wearing that smirk in his face again. Well this is awkward.

"Dinner's ready!"

I said. I hope he won't bring it up again. I sat down on the chair next to me. I sat down and

"Ouuuuuuuuuch!" I screamed on the top of my lungs

I ended up on the floor. Chad, he was laughing out loud. Is he really that much of a jerk? Suddenly he stopped laughing I looked up and it was him. Chad offering his arm. Giving me his hand.

"Get up from there." he said with a smile.

I held his hand. And when I was already standing up. I slapped his hand really hard

"What was that for?" he asked

"That's for laughing when I'm in pain" I said as I giggled.

I sat down on the chair. Making sure I won't end up on the floor again. Chad also did sit down. We started eating. Chad was still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked

"I remembered what Lea said."

Well this is interesting,

"What did she say?"

"That you told her you liked it when I kiss you." he finished saying then he started laughing

"Well, I bet she made it up."

"Whatever Sonny, stop being indenial I know it when your lying"

"Oh really then? How?"

"Your voice get's higher."

"No it does not!" I said.

I did notice my voice getting higher. I already know that when I lie my voice gets higher. I've been told a lot of times.

"Really Sonny? Really"

"Yes Really!"

My voice is at its highest now. Oh, how I wish he would just stop it.

"Whatever Sonny." he said

I finished eating, and stood up to go to bed. Even though I already slept for a really long time. I just really want to be alone now.

Anymore suggestions?

Read and Review. :) 


End file.
